bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydranoid
Hydranoid (original version ) is Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers Description Bakugan form In Hydranoid's unevolved form, it is quadrupedal (walks on four legs), has 3 purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also has pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a Stegosaurus. It also has a large pink horn on its nose and red eyes. It also has the startings of the blade in the center of its chest although it cannot move yet. As it evolves, it gains 1 more head than it already has. (Hydranoid = 1 head. Dual Hydranoid = 2 heads. Alpha Hydranoid = 3 heads.) Its entire body is composed of a highly intelligent, independent cell structure. His tail can be a very dangerous weapon. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade has complete power over Hydranoid, as it is Hydranoid's ultimate evil master. As Masquerade's partner, it is cruel and merciless in battle, and feeds off of the energy gained from defeating an opponent. Masquerade uses Hydranoid to become the ultimate bakugan so that Hydraniod can bring and hold the infinity core to Naga. It is later revealed that masquerade wants to become the greatest Bakugan battler in a battle with Alice and Exedra in the Doom Dimension. As Alpha Hydranoid, briefly teams up with Drago to help him and Dan defeat Druman and Centorrior, the two Pyrus/Darkus hybrid gatekeepers. Shortly afterwards, it becomes Alice Gehabich's Guardian Bakugan, and its demeanor becomes much less aggressive. It played an important role in the Brawler's quest to defeat Naga and unite Vestroia. ;Ability Cards *'Chaos of the Darkness': Adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid and he attack's anywhere on the field. *'Destruction Buster': Transfers 100Gs from opponent to Hydranoid and adds 100Gs to Hydranoid.(fusion ability) *'Auragano Revenge':Adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid and subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent in battle. *'Merge Shield': Hydranoid gains all the Gs his opponent has gained during the battle. *'Gravity Chamber': Absorbs the attacks of any Bakugan within range. *'Darkus Gravity': Hydranoid can change posision with an other bakugan. Evolutions Hydranoid gains energy from defeated opponents, and like all Bakugan, with each new battle he gains strength. Every time Hydranoid evolves he gains a new head, a new tail, and new features. He has two evolutions, Dual Hydranoid and Alpha Hydranoid, in addition to his original form. Dual Hydranoid Dual Hydranoid is the first evolution of Hydranoid. He has two heads as opposed to one in his previous form. It evolved into Darkus Dual Hydranoid (original version ) after Masquerade defeated his former accomplises: Klaus, Komba, Billy, Chan Lee, and Julio, sending their Guardian Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Alpha Hydranoid Alpha Hydranoid is the evolution of Hydranoid and the ultimate Bakugan. In the anime, Darkus Dual Hydranoid evolved into Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (original version ) when Masquerade took down the Darkus soldier Exedra. Game Although Hydranoid itself was never released in the game for a while, its evolutions were. Dual Hydranoid was released in series 1 and later in Special Attack series. Dual Hydranoid as it says on the official website is just Hydranoid but they say nothing about the ball form of Hydranoid in the anime. Alpha Hydranoid was released in the Special Attack series during the BakuBronze Series. A Wal-Mart Exclusive, called the "Masquerade Evolution Pack", contains all 3 forms of Hydranoid, are available in Darkus and Pyrus Gallery Anime File:Hydra0.jpg|Hydranoid in ball form File:Hydranoid.JPG|Hydranoid in Bakugan form Game File:Hydranoid.jpg|Translucent Darkus Hydranoid Others Image:Hydranoid_ball.jpg|Hydranoid in ball form See also * Dual Hydranoid * Alpha Hydranoid de:Hydranoid Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugans Category:Characters Category:Great Articles Category:Guardian Bakugan